


Oppvasken

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, oppvask
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even står på kjøkkenet og vasker opp når Isak kommer hjem.Isak blir stående i døråpningen og se på ham. Han smiler og sier ingenting, bare ser på Even som står der så ivrig og vasker opp. Han drar t-skjorta så vidt opp over bukselinningen, legger hånda på den bare magen og lener seg inntil dørkarmen. “Halla bby!” sier han mens han løfter på det ene øyenbrynet.Ett avsnitt ren oppvask, resten ren (skitten) smut. Pikk, liksom. You be warned.





	Oppvasken

Even står på kjøkkenet og vasker opp når Isak kommer hjem. Oppvaskvannet damper, og det er varmt ute, vinduet står åpent. Even har fått svetteperler på panna. T-skjorta er litt våt, klistrer seg inntil ryggen. Isak kan se spillet i musklene når Even beveger hendene i det varme, skummende vannet, og når han strekker seg etter mer oppvask eller stabler det nyvaskede i oppvaskstativet. Håret hans er litt fuktig, det klistrer seg til nakken og panna. Han blåser opp fra munnen for å få vekk håret, og tar en våt hånd gjennom panneluggen for å få det bort fra panna. Fra høytaleren spiller Cezinandos _Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det_. Even synger med på refrenget. _“Perfekt, lover dette er perfekt. Verden kan ikke ta oss, det er for perfekt. Perfekt, la det være erkjent. Vi er for perfekt!”_

Isak blir stående i døråpningen og se på ham. Han smiler og sier ingenting, bare ser på Even som står der så ivrig og vasker opp. Han drar t-skjorta så vidt opp over bukselinningen, legger hånda på den bare magen og lener seg inntil dørkarmen. “Halla bby!” sier han mens han løfter på det ene øyenbrynet. 

Even skvetter litt og snur seg. “Hallo!” Han kommer bort til Isak og kysser ham. Isak lukker øynene og lener seg inn mot Even. Han legger hendene sine rundt ansiktet hans og lar tomlene kjærtegne munnvikene hans så vidt. Even står med våte hender og oppvaskbørsten ut fra kroppen mens Isak kysser ham.  
“Mmm” Isak lager gode lyder. Hendene hans glir fra ansiktet langs brystkassa og legger seg om livet på Even, kjærtegner korsryggen. “Så flink du er da!”  
“Ja, ikke sant!” Even smiler bredt. Øynene forsvinner nesten i smilerynkene, leppene er røde og fuktige. 

Isak ler og kysser ham igjen, dypere denne gangen. Han lar tunga si gli over Evens lepper, suger underleppa hans inn i munnen. Even besvarer kysset. Han trekker Isak nærmere kjøkkenbenken og legger fra seg oppvaskbørsten slik at begge armene er fri. Han legger dem rundt livet på Isak og trekker ham inntil seg. Isak ler og ser bort på benken, som fortsatt er halvfull av skitne kopper og tallerkener. “Er du liksom ferdig med oppvasken nå da?”  
“For nå så.” Even fortsetter å kysse ham. Tungene møtes, kjærtegnes, glir varme og ru mot hverandre. Leppene blir våte. Kyssene blir dypere og mer intense. De puster raskere og tyngre, holder hverandre, hardt, ivrig. 

Isak lar hendene sine gli ned mot Evens rumpe, de finner vegen ned i baklommene hans. Fingrene hans masserer rumpeballene forsiktig, leker med musklene, gir frem og tilbake. Han presser hoftene hans mot sine egne, kjenner Even er hard, at de begge er harde. Det kiler når han gnir seg mot ham, når han presser ham mot kjøkkenbenken. Even holder rundt ham, han kjenner hele kroppen hans mot sin. Han er varm, t-skjorta er fortsatt svett og våt. Isak tar tak i den, drar den over hodet hans og kaster den på golvet. Han lar hendene gli over kroppen hans. Han er svett, huden varm. Isak lar fingertuppene leke over den nakne huden, stryker opp og ned på ryggen før han sakte nærmer seg brystet. Den ene hånden begynner forsiktig å massere en brystvorte, den andre fortsetter å gli over bar hud på ryggen.  
Even holder rundt Isak mens han lener seg mot benken og strekker halsen bakover i nytelse, puster raskt og tungt gjennom nesen. Det går små skjelvinger gjennom kroppen. Isak kysser ham på halsen, lar tungespissen slikke forsiktig langs kragebeinet, kjenner pulsen fra blodårene dunke mot tunga. Han snuser inn duften av Even, den krydderaktige lukta, og kjenner den salte smaken av huden hans. Han stopper opp når han kommer til den tynne huden nederst på halsen, og lar leppene hvile der. Kysser det, først mange små kyss, før kyssene blir lengre, dypere. Han suger forsiktig. Even stønner og vrir litt på seg. Isak fortsetter å småsuge og bite i huden, han vil merke Even, sin Even.

Han kysser seg videre nedover brystet. Han slikker en stripe nedover, når brystvorta. Han slikker på den ruglete huden på areola, den nupper seg, trekker seg sammen. Brystvorta blir hard når han suger på den, han slikker hurtig frem og tilbake, lar tungespissen gli over den. Even stønner, høyere nå. Pusten går raskere, brystkassa hans hever seg fort mot Isak. Han lar hendene gli opp og ned på den nakne, varme huden på brystet og ryggen.  
“Isak…” Even stønner. “Isak.” Han skjelver, har lagt hodet bakover mot kjøkkenskapet nå. Øyenlokkene er lukket, men han klarer ikke holde øynene i ro bak dem. Nesevingene er utspilt, han puster med åpen munn, vipper frem og tilbake på føttene. 

Isak smiler mens han fortsetter å småbite i brystvorta. Så lar han tunga gli langsomt nedover brystet og magen mens hans setter seg ned på kne. Han slikker seg ned mot navlen, lar tunga sirkle rundt den mens han åpner buksesmekken til Even. Even forsøker hjelpe ham med å dra buksa ned, men bevegelsene er rykkvise og ukoordinerte og han gir opp, og plasserer heller hendene på Isaks skuldre. Han tråkker ut av buksa når Isak har fått dratt den ned. 

Den hvite underbuksa står ut som en pyramide. En våt flekk har begynt å spre seg foran. Isak legger nesen inntil bulen, kjenner duften av kåthet, av forsats og svette. Han puster varmt mot den. Even stønner og presser seg mot ham. Isak trekker det myke stoffet ned, snart ligger den på gulvet sammen med buksene. 

Isak kjenner at hans egne bukser også er blitt for trange. Han åpner dem med den ene hånden, mens den andre fortsatt holder i Even, sparker dem av seg. Underbuksene er stramme, pikken ligger stiv og peker opp mot linningen. Det er deilig å kjenne det lette presset fra stoffet mot den, han kjenner at det holder den på plass, holder den litt fast. Strikken ligger over pikkhodet og strammer litt ekstra.

Even holder hendene på Isaks hode, drar ham i håret, trekker ham inntil seg. Isak kjenner den harde pikken hans mot kinnet sitt. Den er myk og hard på samme tid, klissete på tuppen, stiv. Han vrir på hodet slik at han kan kysse den, kysser små kyss rundt skaftet, kysser seg oppover, nedover igjen. Lar tunga leke på den myke huden. Han kjenner den grove huden på pungen, slikker seg ned dit. Tar en av dem i munnen, og lar tunga leke med den mens han lager brummende lyder, lyder det er umulig å tolke, umulig å sette sammen til ord. Vibrasjonene i stemmebåndet får Even til å skjelve, stønne høyt. Han holder hånda rundt rota av pikken, vil ikke at det skal gå for ham enda. Så tar han den andre ballen i munnen på samme måte, brummer frem sitt mantra av “Even, jeg elsker deg” med munnen full av Even. 

Ballene er våte av spytt. Isak tar dem i hånda, masserer dem lett mellom fingrene, lar dem gli frem og tilbake mens han sakte lar tunga og leppene bevege seg mot tuppen av pikken. Han kysser den, lar kysset langsomt bli dypere, lar pikken gli inn i munnen sin. Tunga ligger på undersida, han beveger den forsiktig mens han suger pikken inn mellom leppene. Han lar den gli ut og inn, sakte, så raskere, mens han suger og masserer. Den ene hånda fortsetter å holde pungen, den andre glir bakover mellom Evens lår. Even sprer beina litt, gjør det lettere å komme til. Han lar fingertuppen gli inn, trenger så vidt innenfor før han tar den ut, presser den inn på nytt, lengre inn denne gangen, ut, inn, den er våt av spytt. Even stønner, sitringene gjennom kroppen hans blir kraftigere, han er nær ved å komme nå. Isak er rød på leppene, spyttet har gjort dem våte, pikken ved leppene hans glinser av spytt og forsats. Han ser opp på Even, ser den stramme huden på halsen som strekker seg, ser de lukkede øynene, ser munnen, leppene, nesen. Kjenner hendene hans holde krampeaktig i håret hans, hører den raske pusten, ser brystkassa heve og senke seg i hurtige rykk. Plutselig holder Even pusten, står stille. Pungen trekker seg sammen. Kroppen stivner, før det pulserer gjennom hele ham. Kroppen hans rykker til, gang på gang. Pikken tømmer seg, Isak svelger, kjenner ballene bevege seg mellom fingrene hans, kjenner det strammer rundt fingeren, kjenner munnen og halsen blir fylt av sæd. Han kjenner den salte og bitre smaken på tunga, på leppene, i munnhulen. Even stønner, kommer med små klynk, som i smerte, som i nytelse.

Isak har gnidd seg mot Evens kne, og nå klarer han ikke holde det tilbake lenger. Han kjenner rykningene i kroppen, i pikken, sæden kommer ut i bølger, gjør underbuksa våt, trenger ut gjennom det tynne stoffet, klissete mot Evens bein.

Even synker sammen mot kjøkkenbenken, blir mo i knærne og faller sammen på gulvet, ned til Isak. Han hviler hodet mot panna hans, slapper av. Isak legger armene sine rundt ham og klemmer ham, Even løfter sine egne hender og holder fast i Isak. Pannene møtes, de puster inn hverandre, ser hverandre inn i øynene, hører sine egne hjerteslag, kjenner pulsen slå i takt med den andre.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for hjemmelekse og strenge lærerinnetakter. Høhø.
> 
> Og en pun til: Den dama er analfiksert altså. Høhøhø.
> 
> Jeg er kjempemorsom! Og eeeelsker kommentarer.


End file.
